


when can i say your name and have it mean only your name?

by sicsempertyrannis



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Ficlets, Gen, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicsempertyrannis/pseuds/sicsempertyrannis
Summary: James on the beach at the end of season one/beginning of season two.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	when can i say your name and have it mean only your name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theonenamedafterahat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonenamedafterahat/gifts).



There are not many things on this planet that James Flint cannot bear. He had been stabbed. Shot. Tortured. Betrayed. Mutinied. That is only listing what has been done to him, not what he has done to others.

Memories are both the key to destruction and the only thing that matters, a place to build an altar or tear down a monument. The beach was plain and empty, and with the men determining James’ fate behind him, there wasn’t much to do besides dive inwards. For a man that made a living on the ocean, his memories were a wave he could never hope to tame.

Miranda’s last words to him were on his mind. Not what she said, but the absences that made the meaning. _If he were here, he would agree with me._ It had made him pause in the doorway, before trudging on to the bar. The acknowledgement of the ghost between them had made James want to throw himself at her feet and cry until morning come.

_Thomas_ , James let himself think. _Thomas._

It had been hard to lock those memories away, every peal of laughter transporting him to a dark salon in London. The last time he had spoken that name… He had been drunk and desperate. It was right after conducting a matelotage and it had just slipped out. Gates had been gracious enough to ignore it. For James, life was just a constant war between remembrance and forgetting, caught between the blades of both and unwilling to test which was sharper.

Voices behind him condensed, and with the thud of footfall in sand, he straightened his back and visualized pushing his thoughts away, as strong as the waves dragging the sand out to sea. Whatever was about to happen to him, Thomas needn’t be a part of it. These men had no right to what he truly was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by theonenamedafterahat's tumblr (beanabouttown) because their gifs hurt me


End file.
